Tio Yashamaru
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Depois de anos desde a libertação do Shukaku em Sunagakure, é encontrada uma carta no meio dos relatórios sobre o incidente. Seria apenas um erro sem importância, se tal carta não tivesse Yashamaru como seu emissor, relatando todas as circunstâncias de tal atrocidade.
1. Chapter 1

**COMEÇO**

_._

_A primeira vez em que me lembro dos dois terem se visto, eu ainda nos considerava como crianças. De qualquer jeito, não existem crianças em meio à guerra, existem apenas sobreviventes._

.

.

.

Em uma pequena casa de beira ao mar, Yashamaru observava pela janela as ondas indo e vindo. De repente, ele notou algumas luzes se aproximando ao longe pelo horizonte, pareciam vários e vários barcos.

— Karura, olha só que lindo!

Animado com a vista, o garotinho chamou a irmã mais velha para ver. Diferente dele, Karura ficou assustada com aquela visão tão "bonita" das luzes boiando pela água.

— Precisamos ir, Yashamaru!

— Para onde?

— Qualquer lugar, antes que eles cheguem! Rápido!

Naquela época, o País dos Ventos era dividido e espalhado por todo seu território, o povo se abrigava no meio das areias e muito mal se comunicavam entre si. As guerras tornaram as áreas próximas de fronteiras exteriores pontos estratégicos para serem invadidos, uma das partes mais atingidas foi o litoral, onde os dois irmãos moravam.

Da melhor maneira que conseguiram, os dois se esconderam no meio de redes de pesca e algumas outras tralhas amontoadas próximas da casa.

.

.

.

_Eu e minha irmã estávamos de mãos dadas, com medo, perdidos no meio de uma tempestade de areia. Achávamos que conseguiríamos atravessa-la sem problemas e, quando demos conta, desejávamos apenas conseguir sobreviver a ela sem sermos soterrados vivos._

_Estávamos jogados no chão, sem capacidade alguma de levantar e segurando um ao outro como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo e, naquela época, era exatamente isso. Não tínhamos nada além de um ao outro._

.

.

.

Depois de uma noite aterrorizante ouvindo o massacre acontecer nas cabanas na beira da praia, os dois irmãos esperaram os raios de sol iluminarem o lugar antes de finalmente terem coragem de sair do esconderijo.

— A-Acha que tem alguém vivo ainda, irmã?

A garota acenou negativamente, triste. Finalmente estavam encarando a realidade de uma guerra.

— Precisamos sair daqui e ir para um lugar seguro!

— Um lugar como Sunagakure?

— Sim!

Sunagakure era uma espécie de terra prometida, onde os próprios deuses criaram uma proteção em volta a cidade, o lugar no meio da areia quente onde havia paz e tranquilidade.

Por mais que estivessem em meio à destroços agora, os dois irmãos seguraram a mão um do outro e sorriram. Ainda tinham esperanças, no fim das contas.

.

.

.

_De repente, o vento forte que fazia a nuvem de areia subir metros e mais metros parou. Demorou algum tempo até que tive coragem de abrir os olhos, assim como a minha irmã._

_Ao longe, avistamos uma figura parecer controlar uma espécie de areia dourada e brilhosa. Era como se aquela areia diferente e bonita formasse uma muralha para interromper os ventos._

_Eu fechei meus olhos novamente e imaginei estar louco. Era impossível uma pessoa ter tamanho poder e, se tivesse, ela não estava ali para nos ajudar. Diferente de mim, Karura manteve os olhos bem abertos até que decidiu soltar a minha mão e saiu correndo na direção daquele ser._

_Não adiantou em nada eu tentar impedir..._

.

.

.

— Ei!

A garota corria e erguia os braços, tentando chamar a atenção da pessoa desconhecida. Atrás dela, o irmão mais novo gritava com as forças que ainda tinha e tentava fazer a irmã parar.

— Karura!

— Rápido Yashamaru! Ele pode ajudar!

Com uma vitalidade que só poderia ter vindo das últimas esperanças, Karura continuava correndo, quase saltitando, indo na direção do desconhecido.

— Você nem sabe quem ele é!

De nada adiantou o pequeno irmão tentar colocar um pouco de bom senso nas atitudes de Karura. Quando poucos metros separavam aquele desconhecido dos dois irmãos, a garota repensou seus atos e começou a temer pela própria segurança. Porém, já era tarde demais.

O tal desconhecido que controlava a areia dourada agora encarava os dois. O olhar era sério e indiferente o bastante para que nenhum dos mais novos esboçasse vontade de iniciar um diálogo.

— O que fazem por aqui? — Começou ele, dando alguns passos em direção à garota, que era a menos distante.

— N-Nós... — Karura tentou se explicar, enquanto continuava seus passos para trás.

— Procuramos por Sunagakure, a cidade protegida pelos criadores! — Yashamaru completou a fala da irmã, aproveitando para ficar entre ela e o outro. Apesar de bem mais novo, ele via-se como o protetor da irmã.

— De onde ouviram sobre ela?

— É o que todos falavam...

— É um boato mentiroso! — O homem deu as costas para os dois irmãos.

— Não pode ser mentira! — A garota se exaltou.

— Então sigam-me e vejam por si mesmos...

Foi tudo o que aquele desconhecido disse antes de começar sua caminhada em direção à sabe-se lá de onde ele havia vindo.

Como Karura e Yashamaru já não tinham mais um lugar para voltar, concordaram entre si que era melhor ao menos tentar chegar em um local seguro junto com aquele ser que aparentava estar alheio aos dois.

.

.

.

_Talvez por pena, aquele homem poderoso e indiferente não se incomodou comigo e com a minha irmã indo atrás dele, em busca de um vilarejo seguro onde pudéssemos passar a noite._

_Caminhamos por horas e horas, ultrapassando qualquer capacidade que nossos corpos tinham de manter-se de pé. Ao longe, porém, começamos a ver uma imensa parede de pedras camufladas pelo horizonte alaranjado._

_Enquanto minha irmã parecia ter tido as energias revigoradas por aquela visão e corria na direção das falésias, meu corpo já não aguentava mais o próprio peso e nem o peso da fome. Eu me deixei cair no chão e lá fiquei. O pouco que eu consegui ver enquanto sentia algo me levantando, era Karura correndo e saltitando, parecendo feliz em se aproximar daquele lugar._

.

.

.

— SU-NA-GA-KU-RE! — a voz melodiosa de Karura praticamente cantava as silabas daquele nome, ela repetia entre os risos, enquanto alternava passos rápidos, pulos curtos e corridas breves para chegar mais rápido.

— Espero que ela aproveite até chegar lá... — o homem misterioso falou do jeito mais frio que conseguia, levantando a criança jogada nas areias quentes e a colocando por cima dos ombros.

Ele vivia lá. Ele sabia melhor do que todos que a tal cidade protegida pelos criadores não passava de contos mentirosos que alguns comerciantes espalhavam.

.

.

.

_Quando acordei daquele sono pesado, eu parecia estar em uma casa de estuque parecida com a qual morei minha vida toda. O interior estava escuro, iluminado apenas por uma vela próxima a cama. Ao levantar, consegui notar que minha irmã estava sentada quase ao meu lado, parecendo assustada._

_A primeira coisa que pensei foi que aquele homem que antes nos ajudou, teria feito algo com ela. Depois, me deparei com ele um tanto mais sério e sentado perto de nós dois._

_Mesmo pequeno, eu entendia que se ele fosse nos ferir, já teria o feito. Quando eu finalmente olhei ao meu redor com um pouco mais de atenção, senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar. Havia outra pessoa naquela casa, vestida com roupas diferentes de todas que eu já tinha visto, parecendo ser alguém ainda mais poderoso e perigoso._

.

.

.

— O que fizeram com ela!?

Mesmo querendo ser o irmão protetor que foi ensinado a cuidar da irmã, Yashamaru não passava de uma criança ainda. O outro homem, de roupas diferentes, deu uma risada leve achando graça de toda a situação e respondeu:

— O que acha que eu fiz?

— Acho que você deixou ela assim!

Sem aguentar com a graciosidade que uma criança irritada poderia ter, o tal homem começou a gargalhar, enquanto o que havia ajudado aos dois momentos antes mantinha-se sério e encarando o nada.

.

.

.

_Hoje em dia, eu reconheceria as vestimentas de um Kage até mesmo de olhos fechados, mas naquele momento tudo o que eu consegui reconhecer nos trajes daquela figura alta e aparentemente perigosa foi o símbolo do País do Vento no chapéu estranho. _

_Quando ele abriu a boca, eu poderia jurar que ameaças e todo tipo de coisa ruim iria sair de lá, mas ele apenas disse palavras doces para acalmar a mim e minha irmã. Rasa, aquele homem que nos ajudou, mantinha-se sério como se nem mesmo ele acreditasse que tudo iria se resolver de uma forma tão simples._

_Karura e eu descobrimos que a cidade maravilhosa de Sunagakure jamais existiu. Suna era como qualquer outro lugar no meio do deserto, com seu povo lutando na guerra._

_Ao menos, teríamos um teto sobre nossas cabeças se quiséssemos permanecer ali. Tudo o que precisávamos fazer era ajudar Sunagakure de algum modo, só não fazíamos ideia de qual._

.

.

.

— Pode até ser que aqui não seja maravilhoso e nem nada assim, mas eu ainda não confio em você! — Yashamaru apontava irritado para Rasa.

— Ele só queria o nosso bem. É feio apontar, Yashamaru...

Como em todos os outros desentendimentos, Karura mantinha-se sorrindo serenamente e tentava apaziguar os dois

— Se não confia em mim, então dá um fora! — como se fizesse pouco, Rasa apontou para a porta.

— Como se a casa fosse só sua! O Kazekage disse que podemos ficar aqui para sempre!

Apesar de mais novo, Yashamaru se manteve firme e colocou as mãos na cintura. Se Rasa não fosse sempre tão sério, se fosse como o Kage, com certeza estaria rolando de rir a essa altura.

— E daí? A casa é minha!

Por mais que estivesse irritado com as novas companhias, Rasa jamais iria desejar que, realmente, seus dois novos hóspedes fossem embora. Era apenas uma garota e uma criança, não deixaria que os dois caminhassem no deserto sem rumo novamente.

— Eu acho que vou precisar ir embora... — a doce voz de Karura interrompeu os dois que, devido ao comentário, fizeram silencio instantaneamente.

— Vai tentar fazer chantagem emocional agora? — A voz de Rasa tentava soar indiferente, mas suas bochechas estavam rosadas e indicavam o quanto aquele comentário o atingiu.

— Você não disse que gostava daqui, irmã? — Yashamaru perguntou confuso, olhando-a. — O Rasa é feio, mas no fundo ele é legal...

— O Kazekage disse que podemos ficar, desde que fizéssemos algo por Sunagakure mas... mas até hoje eu nunca consegui fazer nada direito. Não consigo usar armas, não consigo lutar, não consigo usar areia como ataque... — a garota abraçou o irmão — Até você, irmãozinho, é melhor nisso do que eu...

— Não precisam lutar. Podem ajudar as pessoas que lutam.

A alternativa de Rasa fez com que a garota sorrisse novamente, contente. Por mais que ele quisesse parecer alheio, aquele sorriso fez com que as feições rígidas ganhassem uma coloração avermelhada.

.

.

.

_Mesmo estando mais tranquilo com a proteção que o Kazekage nos daria, eu ainda via Rasa com certa antipatia. Não era exatamente desconfiança, era apenas uma birra minha por como ele tinha assustado a minha irmã, mesmo que logo depois ele tenha nos aceitado em sua casa._

_Os meses seguintes passaram de uma forma tão amenas que posso afirmar com certeza: eu e minha irmã estávamos felizes em Sunagakure, apesar de não ser o lugar dos nossos sonhos._

_A minha implicância com Rasa havia diminuído consideravelmente. Provavelmente foi devido à falta de tempo que eu tinha para ser apenas uma criança já que tanto eu como a minha irmã tínhamos nos tornado Iryo-nin. Hoje em dia eu vejo que o único motivo pelo qual perdemos os títulos de aprendizes tão rápido foi pela guerra estourando, não por um dom descoberto em nós dois. Talvez minha irmã tenha notado isso na época, mas eu, como um garotinho novo e inocente, não via ainda o que realmente estava acontecendo._

_Rasa também estava sempre ocupado. Julgávamos ser também por culpa da guerra, afinal, todos os ninjas partiam para batalhas longas e cansativas. Jamais imaginaríamos que ele, logo ele, era um dos mais importantes comandantes, o braço direito do Kazekage._

.

.

.

— O grupo D vai seguir na frente, com Pakura liderando. Sasori, você vai ficar como reforço.

— Porque eu não lider ela fica como reforço? Todos aqui sabem que meus ataques são os mais eficazes contra...

Antes que Sasori conseguisse terminar sua explicação lógica em como usar o veneno de suas marionetes para um ataque melhor, Rasa o interrompeu e continuou a explicar as formações dos grupos.

— Você não sabe liderar.

— Se quer colocar a vida de tantas pessoas em risco por um motivo tão raso, ótimo!

— Eu diria que você vai ser a nossa esperança caso os ataques não surjam efeito. Pense bem, Sasori... — a voz de Pakura tentava soar a mais animadora possível.

— O Kazekage está na frente, co B. Eu vou tomar conta de toda a região C.

Rasa continuou a explicação, sem se importar com o quanto as tomadas de decisões dele poderiam deixar o ruivo mais novo irritado.

.

.

_Não era apenas ele quem andava se esforçando nos últimos tempos. Eu e minha irmã éramos os únicos médicos que ainda atuavam na ala médica central. Todos os outros estavam ocupados demais em pesquisas sobre venenos, focados em dar baixas nas forças inimigas, esquecendo completamente que nosso povo também estava sofrendo baixas._

_Um dos piores dias no qual servimos lá, foi quando todo um pavilhão da enfrentaria foi praticamente dizimado. Depois de sairmos em buscas de sobreviventes no meio dos corpos mutilados, os poucos que ainda respiravam estavam infectados por veneno e não conseguimos salvar._

_Minha irmã não estava pronta para suportar tanto, ela não conseguia ver a calamidade atingir seu redor novamente daquele jeito e, quando constatamos que não haviam sobreviventes, ela entrou em uma crise de pânico. Me vi obrigado a ser forte e tentar proteger ela de tudo, por mais medo que eu estivesse começando a sentir de tudo aquilo._

_Eu tentei fazê-la voltar ao posto, afinal, as batalhas estavam cada vez mais próximas de nós. Precisávamos estar dispostos a salvar todas as vidas que conseguíssemos e, quando não tivesse mais jeito, sair da ala central e ajudar nas outras._

.

.

.

— Irmã... Precisamos continuar, podem ter mais pessoas machucadas!

Yashamaru tentava fazer Karura sair de seu "esconderijo" em um dos estoques da ala médica. Ela estava em mais uma de suas várias crises de choro e culpa, coisa que acontecia toda vez que ela não conseguia salvar uma pessoa ferida em campo de batalha. Ele não entendia o peso de uma vida ainda.

— E-Ele era tão novo... — ela soluçou — Deveria ter a sua idade e... — Finalmente ela conseguiu prender o choro, havia ouvido passos perto de lá.

— Karura! Yashamaru! — Aquela voz que chamava pelos dois parecia ser de Pakura — Droga! — Os passos continuavam zanzando pelo local — Algum médico, rápido!

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Karura foi obrigada a deixar suas crises de lado, Yashamaru já saia do lugar segurando algumas caixas com bandagens e coisas do tipo, como desculpa.

— Onde você tinha se metido, pirralho incompetente!? — Pakura agarrou o jovem Yashamaru pelo ombro e saiu o puxando — Você não está na ala médica para ficar brincando!

— A culpa foi minha, pedi para que ele viesse me ajudar! — A irmã tentou amenizar as coisas, saindo também com algumas caixas na mão — O que houve? Acabamos de ter uma leva de feridos do bloco D, não é possível que já tenham mais...

— É apenas um.

— E quem é? — Yashamaru ousou perguntar, encarando Pakura um tanto mais sério.

— Rasa — a mulher respondeu e encarou o chão, sentindo-se em parte culpada por ser a portadora da notícia.

Neste momento, mesmo sendo uma criança, Yashamaru entendeu que ser um médico nunca seria fácil, principalmente quando a pessoa ferida era alguém próximo. Ele também entendeu o motivo de todos tentarem se manter indiferentes quanto a tudo ao seu redor, era o único jeito de conseguir excelência nos atos.

.

.

.

_Em uma guerra, não pode haver sentimentos. Os sentimentos apenas atrapalham o foco em momentos como aquele._

_Só me dei conta do quão despreparados de fato estávamos para sermos médicos quando uma ninja apareceu por lá desesperada. Ela não estava ferida, mas eu entendi o movido de ela estar tão atônita ao ponto de abandonar seu posto e ir pedir ajuda para nós dois: Rasa estava ferido._

_Rasa era um homem forte, forte o suficiente para defender um território todo contando apenas consigo mesmo. Nunca ninguém conseguiu pensar no motivo de ele ter sido ferido daquele jeito, como se uma fera tivesse o atacado pelas costas._

_Felizmente, minha irmã e eu conseguimos deixa-lo bem. Naquele momento, pude ter certeza de três coisas muito importantes:_

_A primeira é que minha irmã não conseguiria manter aquele cargo de médica, ela não tinha controle emocional o suficiente para suportar ver o sofrimento das pessoas;_

_A segunda é que, apesar de implicar e muitas vezes sentir ciúmes, eu gostava do Rasa;_

_A terceira é que ele e minha irmã se amavam e eu odiava me sentir fora daquilo._

.

.

.

— Deveria parar de chorar por nada... — a voz de Rasa era fraca, mas tentava sustentar a mesma indiferença de sempre.

— Você está bem! — Karura continuava chorando, dessa vez não por culpa, mas de alivio.

— Por isso mesmo, para de chorar atoa... — era quase possível ver um sorriso nas feições sempre tão sérias.

Como resposta, Karura abraçou o homem ainda deitado na maca e, para a surpresa de Yashamaru, o abraço foi retribuído enquanto os fios do cabelo loiro eram afagados delicadamente. Sentindo o rosto queimar, a criança se aproximou alguns passos, até se sentir confortável o bastante para falar algo.

— Fico feliz que você esteja bem... — Yashamaru sorriu um tanto sem jeito, tímido, até ser puxado para perto por sua irmã e também abraçado por Rasa.


	2. Chapter 2

**MEIO**

_._

_O tempo passou, a guerra terminou e o terceiro Kazekage foi dado como desaparecido._

_Não sabíamos ao certo o que poderia ter acontecido, mas nunca aceitamos a hipótese de que ele pudesse ter desertado Sunagakure, como Sasori fez. O que eu sempre tomei como verdade é que o desaparecimento dele foi culpa da mesma coisa que atacou Rasa e a enfrentaria naquela noite tumultuosa._

_O Conselho resolveu que meu cunhado era a melhor escolha para o cargo de Kazekage e, por consequência do meu serviço como Iryo-nin, me tornei seu braço direito. Na época, apesar de novo, eu já tinha meu nome reconhecido e todos me aceitaram para o novo cargo._

_Minha irmã, entretanto, apesar de não receber nenhum cargo novo ou coisa do tipo, parecia estar mais feliz do que nunca. Eu não fazia ideia do real motivo para aquela alegria, mas imaginava ser devido ao casamento e sua nova vida._

.

.

.

— Então era verdade! Achei que Yashamaru estava brincando quanto aos cargos novos!

A voz melodiosa de Karura praticamente cantava as palavras com alegria.

Assim que ela viu Rasa chegando em casa com o manto de Kage, ela não se conteve e saiu correndo na direção dele. Quando ela pulou em cima dele e o abraçou, teve o carinho retribuído de uma forma calorosa.

— Não acha que sou competente ao novo cargo?

Ele segurou a jovem mulher pela cintura, a levantando e deixando os rostos na mesma altura. Aquele ato aparentava ter tanta facilidade para que fosse feito que, neste momento, Karura só conseguia imaginar o quão forte aquele homem era.

— Pelo contrário — ela sorriu — Só não imaginei que o Conselho iria terminar as buscas tão cedo.

— Coisas ruins acontecem para que coisas boas possam acontecer...

Por mais que a intensão desta pequena frase não fosse atormentar a garota com as lembranças sobre a guerra, foi exatamente isto o que aconteceu. Karura se abraçou ainda mais em Rasa e escondeu o rosto, como se aquele abraço fosse protege-la de todo o mal do mundo.

— ... Não quero justificar as guerras, mas eu enfrentaria todas as batalhas de novo se fosse para conhecer você.

— Eu prefiro um amor em meio a paz do que o medo em meio à guerra — os olhos azuis o encararam de forma tímida.

— Se eu te der tempos de paz, você me dá o seu amor?

Por mais que Rasa não conseguisse simplesmente esboçar seus sentimentos com a mesma facilidade que Karura conseguia, já era óbvio para os dois como se gostavam. Aquele momento apenas daria a confirmação de tudo para ambos.

— Meu amor já pertence a você! — A voz melodiosa foi acompanhada de risadas tímidas e abafadas.

.

.

.

_A primeira pessoa para quem ela se abriu e contou o motivo de tantos sorrisos foi para Rasa. Ele ficou com a mesma felicidade que ela, como se fosse algo contagioso._

_Eu sentia pontadas se ciúmes me apunhalando pelas costas. Minha irmã contou para ele primeiro, apesar de eu já ter descoberto o motivo antes mesmo do que ela. Ele sorria de um jeito tão doce quando olhava para Karura, de um jeito que nunca sorriria para mim._

.

.

.

— Irmã... Quer que eu prepare outra coisa?

Yashamaru encarou Karura. Os dois estavam no meio do almoço e até agora ela ainda não havia tocado na comida.

— Eu só estou ansiosa demais para comer — ela sorriu.

— É porque o Rasa volta hoje? — o irmão retomou sua refeição, estava com fome o bastante para não querer ter uma conversa agora.

— Não... Sim! — os olhos azuis desviaram para um ponto qualquer — B-Bem, eu estou ansiosa para dar uma notícia a ele, então de certo modo estou ansiosa para que ele chegue logo, ao mesmo tempo eu preciso pensar em como falar e...

— É sobre o bebê? — o rapaz sorriu tranquilamente.

Primeiro, Karura escondeu o rosto entre as mãos completamente corada; depois, pensou sobre o que falar e, por fim, soltou uma risada deliciosa e encarou o irmão.

— Não sou boa em esconder as coisas, não é?

— Nem um pouco — ele sorriu — E, de qualquer jeito, eu sou um Iryo-nin.

Enquanto Karura pensava em como se explicar para o irmão, a porta da casa foi aberta e Rasa entrou sem muitas cerimonias, apenas retirou o manto, o chapéu e os sapatos antes de finalmente notar que estava sendo observado por Yashamaru.

— Olá...?

— Eu já estou satisfeito, almocem os dois juntos! — o rapaz pegou algumas louças em cima da mesa e foi para a pia, sem coragem alguma de olhar nos olhos do cunhado.

Karura estava ainda pensando em um jeito de dar a notícia, tímida o bastante para nem ao menos conseguir encarar o marido sem ficar com o rosto completamente vermelho.

— Então seremos só nós dois... — o homem foi até a esposa, mexendo nos fios loiros com a maior delicadeza que conseguia.

— Três — Karura encarou o chão.

— É, esqueci de contar com Yashamaru...

— Nesse caso, qua-atro.

Levou alguns segundos até que Rasa conseguisse entender o que Karura estava falando. Quando finalmente percebeu que os "dois" agora teriam mais "um", a felicidade tomou conta dele e, instintivamente, ele pegou a esposa no colo e começou a dar gargalhadas e praticamente rodopiar com ela nos braços.

— Eu vou ficar enjoada! — Sem conseguir conter as risadas, Karura tentou adverti-lo, mas adorava momentos como aquele.

.

.

.

_Mesmo uma parte de mim querendo ceder para todos aqueles ciúmes, a outra sentia-se completa e feliz pela minha irmã. Ela estava gravida do homem que amava, morávamos em um lugar seguro e próspero, eu iria ser tio!_

_Rasa cuidou de espalhar para todos aquela noticia maravilhosa, sempre com aquele sorriso que eu nunca conseguiria despertar nele como ela conseguia. Enquanto algumas pessoas ficaram felizes com o primeiro filho do Kage, outras tramavam algo que só posso classificar como desumana._

.

.

.

— Se outra guerra acontecer... — começou um dos conselheiros, sendo cortado antes de profanar a paz atual.

— Se outra guerra acontecer, vamos lutar de novo. Não acho que será necessário resolver as coisas desse jeito agora, mas caso seja...

Antes de conseguir terminar suas explicações e seus planejamentos, Rasa foi interrompido por outro conselheiro. Eles sempre se revezavam para tirá-lo do sério.

— Caso seja, não temos o pó de ferro do terceiro Kazekage; não temos Sasori; muito mal temos você e alguns outros bons ninjas que sobraram da guerra.

— Acredito que nossos avanços médicos sejam o suficiente para formar alianças. Fizemos muitas descobertas em campos novos, acredito até mesmo que... — por mais boa vontade que Yashamaru tinha em suas palavras, ele abriu uma brecha para uma oportunidade aterradora:

— Até mesmo consigamos uma arma poderosa? Um portador para a nossa besta de uma calda? Precisamos de uma vida nova, ainda no princípio, mas que seja o pressagio de um gênio, como o filho do nosso Kage... — o conselheiro sorriu da forma mais asquerosa que poderia. Ao menos, era assim que Yashamaru e Rasa viam aquele sorriso.

.

.

.

_A verdade é que a prosperidade não passava de uma fachada para esconder o declínio econômico de Suna e o quanto estávamos sendo enterrados por um cenário de caos._

_Viam uma alternativa arriscada e mirabolante como a nossa salvação e, por mais que eu tentasse colocar juízo na cabeça da minha irmã, ela já tinha tomado suas decisões._

_Não sei que tipo de barbárie eles contaram para contaminar Karura daquele jeito, mas ela começou a ver que um ato arriscado como colocar uma besta dentro de um ser que nem ao menos nasceu ainda seria a solução para todos os problemas._

.

.

.

— Já escolheram os nomes? — Yashamaru perguntou animado, ajudando a irmã com os últimos detalhes do quarto do bebê.

— Nomes? No plural? — Rasa tentou esconder a surpresa na voz.

— Claro que será mais de um nome, não sabemos se é uma menina, se é um menino... — o cunhado começou a explicar.

— Ou os dois... — Karura deu uma risada leve, passando a mão pela barriga.

— Realmente tem chances de serem dois? — a voz de Rasa era uma mistura de surpresa e animação.

— Quem sabe? — a mulher lançou um olhar cumplice para o irmão.

— Yashamaru...

— Lamento, mas antes de dever lealdade ao Kazekage, eu devo lealdade para a minha irmã — o médico deu uma risada, terminando de arrumar o berço — Se me permite, eu vou deixar os futuros papai e mamãe em paz e vou ir terminar uns relatórios...

Fingindo uma cordialidade exagerada, Yashamaru saiu do cômodo e deixou os dois à sós. Enquanto Rasa tentava pensar em como reorganizar o quarto da criança para caso fossem duas, Karura parecia estar um tanto mais séria agora.

— E se...

— Se colocarmos os berços no canto, acho que poderão dividir o quarto, o que você acha? — ele encarou a esposa.

— É uma ótima ideia, querido — ela sorriu, caminhando até ele — Mas, e se ao invés de dois bebês, fosse um bebê e um bijuu?

As feições do homem conseguiram mudar de uma alegria estonteante para uma seriedade compatível com a esposa. Cuidadosamente, ele levou a mão até a barriga e acariciou com o máximo de cuidado possível.

— Eu não posso te impedir de escolher isso, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia. É perigoso demais...

— Os riscos são baixos, o bebê vai ficar bem por causa do selo! — ela sorriu, tentando deixar o assunto com menos importância — É por Suna... Eu vou estar fazendo algo por Suna, finalmente!

Por mais que o coração de Rasa quase se partisse em ouvir Karura falar aquilo, em apenas imaginar viver em ela, ele jamais iria ir contra uma decisão que a fizesse feliz. Melhor do que ninguém ele sabia como o Conselho conseguia ser manipulador e em como a mente da esposa era delicada.

.

.

.

_Por sorte, meu sobrinho não era compatível com as insanidades que o Conselho pretendia. Por azar, Rasa estava sendo mais pressionado ainda pelos conselheiros._

_Apesar de toda a fragilidade política a qual nos cercava, Rasa manteve-se fiel à minha irmã, manteve seu posto, manteve tudo em ordem e encontrou um meio de dar um lar próspero ao filho, mesmo que o Daymio não estivesse mais contratando os nossos ninjas._

.

.

.

— Se ela não serve, arrume outra!

— Uma que sirva Sunagakure!

— Onde já se viu, a esposa de um Kazekage que além de forasteira ainda não faz o melhor por sua terra!

As ofensas que os conselheiros atribuíam à Karura eram mais baixos conforme os meses da gravidez passavam. Não seriam loucos de colocarem uma besta em alguém que não pode suportar, sendo assim, a outra opção era arrumar outra pessoa.

— Karura sempre fez o melhor que pode para esse lugar! A única coisa que vou arrumar é uma solução sensata para essa crise, coisa que vocês deveriam tentar fazer também! — Rasa tentava não se exaltar com tamanhas mentiras sem cabimento, mas era impossível ouvir tudo aquilo e simplesmente ignorar.

— E o que vai fazer? Transformar areia em ouro?

Por mais que a intensão daquele velho ranzinza fosse debochar das capacidades de seu Kage, ele acabou dando uma saída para tudo: a exploração de jazidas de ouro utilizando a areia metálica como fonte. Seria um serviço minerador rústico, mas já seria alguma coisa.

— Sim... Sim! Eu posso conseguir ouro com a areia!

.

.

.

_Mais uma vez, eu comecei a acreditar que Sunagakure realmente poderia ser aquele lugar maravilhoso que eu e minha irmã buscávamos antes._

_Tudo estava mais tranquilo. Os conselheiros se aquietavam ao ver os lucros que a venda do pó de ouro dava; Rasa manteve-se no poder e conseguiu manter tudo sob controle; Karura estava feliz e radiante._

_Quando o bebê finalmente nasceu, ele encontrou um lugar com paz, uma mãe apaixonada, um tio carinhoso e um pai orgulhoso._

.

.

.

O Kazekage andava de um lado ao outro no corredor do hospital. Largou tanto os papéis de contrato quanto os conselheiros para esperar por notícias da esposa assim que soube que o trabalho de parto havia começado.

Já haviam se passado horas e mais horas na percepção dele quando, finalmente, um choro fino de quem acabava de conhecer o mundo começou a ecoar. Sem conseguir se controlar, Rasa invadiu a sala em que a esposa estava para conhecer seu filho.

— Rasa! — Karura exclamou surpresa, enquanto alguns médicos ainda cuidavam dela.

— Rasa, não pode entrar aqui! — Yashamaru encarou o cunhado com um olhar sério, enquanto enrolava o bebê em um pano branco.

— É o meu filho, claro que posso entrar aqui!

Por mais que ele reconhecesse todo o esforço da esposa naquele momento, sua prioridade era conhecer o filho. Rasa ignorou completamente tudo o que Karura e os médicos falavam, perseguindo o cunhado com a criança no colo até que teve sua vontade feita e o bebê foi entregue a ele primeiro. O pequenino parecia ter reconhecido as mãos protetoras do pai e se aquietou no colo.

— É parecido com você, amor... — por mais que a fala açucarada fosse direcionada para a esposa, ele nem ao menos tirou os olhos do bebê enquanto falava e caminhava na direção de Karura.

— É uma princesinha! — A voz melodiosa de Karura foi acompanhada de um olhar terno em direção à filha.

— Princesinha? É... É uma menina? — A fala surpresa foi acompanhada de um sorriso incomparável.

Ele jamais admitiria, mas seu desejo era ter uma primogênita. Sempre acreditou que as filhas são mais apegadas ao pai e os filhos mais apegados com a mãe e, como um exemplar "pai coruja", iria cuidar da sua princesinha e mima-la ao máximo enquanto pudesse.

.

.

.

_Muitas vezes, Rasa e Karura ficavam abraçados ao bebê, falando como planejavam que a "princesinha" deveria ser quando mais velha. Eu me contentava em ficar observando eles, sentir a alegria que sentiam apenas por estar compartilhando o momento... e sentir pontadas de ciúmes por não estar no lugar da minha irmã._

_Aqueles momentos aconchegantes em família, infelizmente, duraram um período curto. Rasa precisava garantir as riquezas daquele território, eu precisava retomar meu posto e Karura, novamente, começou a ser injuriada pelos conselheiros._

_Mesmo sendo uma mãe carinhosa e atenciosa, eu conseguia reparar certa tristeza no olhar dela. Apesar de ser um pensamento manipulador, fizeram ela achar que não estava servindo Sunagakure como deveria._

.

.

.

O choro fino de Temari ecoava pela casa de madrugada. Por vezes, ela acordava no meio da noite e Karura prontamente ia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Aquela madrugada, entretanto, o choro permaneceu por bem mais tempo que o normal, o que fez com que Rasa se levantasse e fosse ver se estava tudo bem com suas duas preciosas.

Andando da forma mais sorrateira possível, ele caminhou até o quarto da bebê e ficou observando a esposa. Ele notou que ela também estava chorando e parecia conversar algo com a filha que, talvez por não entender nada ou por apenas sentir fome, continuava chorando.

— Você me perdoa, filha? Por favor, perdoa a mamãe... E-Eu juro que... que eu fiz o que podia... A mamãe queria muito poder colocar o bijuu em você, mas o titio Yasha-amaru disse que seu corpinho não aguentaria o selo...

Sentindo um grande aperto no peito por ouvir a esposa se culpando por algo como aquilo, Rasa notou tamanho mal que o Conselho fez à mente de Karura.

— A mamãe vai tentar ser mais útil, tá? E-Eu... Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, porque o papai vai cuidar de vo-ocê quando o seu irmãozinho vier... Você vai perdoar a mamãe um dia?

Sem conseguir aguentar ouvir mais uma palavra de culpa se quer, Rasa entrou no quarto e abraçou a esposa o mais forte que conseguia, sem machuca-la. Ele ficou assim um longo tempo, afagando os fios loiros e se controlando para ser forte e não começar a chorar junto com Karura.

Temari, que agora estava distraída observando os dois, parou de chorar e ficou encarando os pais abraçados até que pegou no sono novamente.

.

.

.

_Pelo bem da saúde mental da minha irmã, que em certo momento eu poderia jurar já estar totalmente entregue a uma melancolia, ela estava gravida novamente. Ela voltou a dar sorrisos alegres, Rasa estava compartilhando daquela felicidade e eu, mais uma vez, me vi dividido entre alegrias e ciúmes._

_Eu me tornei ainda mais protetor com ela._

_Minha doce irmã estava grávida e ainda tinha um bebê de colo em casa. As possibilidades de algo acontecer me faziam ficar mais tempo cuidando de Temari e de Karura do que servindo como um médico._

.

.

.

— Karura, o que pensa que vai fazer com essa panela? — A voz de Yashamaru soava com repreensão, enquanto ele praticamente invadiu a cozinha com Temari nos braços.

— Preparar o jantar, irmãozinho — a fala melodiosa de Karura fez com que a bebê desse algumas risadinhas fofas, olhando para a mãe.

— Nem pensar, volte já para a cama e descanse!

Enquanto falava, o mais novo tirou a panela das mãos da irmã e deixou sobre a bancada, em seguida, a acompanhou até o quarto e certificou-se de que ela ficaria lá, relaxando, observando a pequena Temari brincar na cama.

— Assim eu vou ficar preguiçosa, sabia? — os olhos azuis alternavam em encarar o irmão e observar a bebê com um olhar terno.

— É a intensão, irmã! — o rapaz soltou uma risadinha enquanto saia do quarto.

.

.

.

_E então, mais uma vez, o bebê que ainda estava dentro da minha irmã não era compatível com a besta de uma calda. Enquanto eu e Rasa sentíamos alivio, Karura sentia-se inútil._

_Me vi obrigado a pedir o afastamento do meu cargo para que eu pudesse cuidar dela e da minha sobrinha. Lembro-me até hoje do olhar de ódio que Rasa lançava para os conselheiros, enquanto discutíamos se essa era realmente uma medida necessária para tratar de uma "mãe mimada que não consegue fazer seus deveres devidamente"._

_O olhar fixo e atravessado de Rasa foi o suficiente para que os conselheiros se mantivessem quietos e deixassem aquela ideia monstruosa esquecida._

_Eu me empenhei ao máximo para deixar o clima na casa feliz._

_Mais uma vez, minha irmã parecia estar revigorada e contente, minha sobrinha estava crescendo da melhor maneira possível e Rasa dava todo o carinho do mundo a elas quando estava em casa._

.

.

.

— O jantar está...

A fala animada de Yashamaru foi interrompida por um "shhhh" de seu cunhado. Rasa estava sentado no sofá com um dos braços segurando a pequena Temari adormecida em seu colo e o outro abraçando Karura, que também dormia enquanto o abraçava.

— Que adorável! — ele sussurrou, se aproximando mais. Apesar de sentir ciúmes, até mesmo Yashamaru reconhecia o quão amável aquela cena era.

— Amor... — o sussurro de Rasa foi o suficiente para que Karura balbuciasse um resmungo sonolento — O jantar está pronto.

— Enjoada...

— Irmã, você precisa se alimentar direitinho — Yashamaru se abaixou de frente a ela, acariciando cuidadosamente a barriga de Karura.

— Só se for um pouquinho assim — a mulher mostrou um pequeno espaço entre os dedos, logo em seguida se abraçando ao marido novamente.

— E se forem Suna-dangos? — melhor que todos, Rasa sabia o amor que Karura tinha por doces. Enjoada ou não, doces eram doces e uma das poucas coisas que ela nunca recusava comer.

— Dois espetinhos com calda, por favor! — parecendo ter deixado toda a preguiça de fim do dia de lado, Karura deu uma risada meiga ao final da frase, enquanto já se levantava do sofá.

— Só depois que jantar! — tanto o marido quanto o irmão falaram juntos, fazendo com que a animação em ir comprar seus adorados doces fosse substituída por um "biquinho" fofo e mãos na cintura em forma de protesto.

.

.

.

_Com os dias passando, comecei a achar que quem estaria melancólico era eu. A briga dentro de mim entre a felicidade que eu sentia por todos e o ciúme que eu sentia por Rasa me deixava confuso ao ponto de eu chorar de aflição._

_Aquilo perdurou até que meu sobrinho nasceu. Naquele dia, depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente dei um sorriso verdadeiro enquanto segurava ele no colo._

.

.

.

— É um garotão! — Yashamaru ria, enquanto levantava o sobrinho e admirava-o.

— Será que os dois vão se dar bem no mesmo quarto ou é melhor separar? — Karura ninava Temari com o maior cuidado possível. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe dela como nas últimas horas.

— São pequenos demais para isso, mas do jeito que o Rasa compra brinquedos para eles, vão ter que ser dois quartos...

— E quando ele volta, Yashamaru? Você tem alguma notícia dele?

O rapaz se sentou na cama, ainda com o sobrinho nos braços e parecendo pensativo. Ele havia mandado cartas para o cunhado avisando que o "momento" estava próximo, mas entendia que ele não poderia largar uma reunião importante com uma possível aliança por motivos pessoais.

— Ele deve chegar essa semana ainda, irmã — ele sorriu.

— Que bom... Eu quero que ele decida o nome do nosso filho, já que a Temari eu quem escolhi — Karura abraçou um pouco mais a bebê — Parece um nome de princesa, não é?

O irmão acenou positivamente, tentando não se sentir triste por nem ao menos poder dar sugestões de nomes. Do que importava quem escolhia o nome, afinal? Ele iria passar o máximo de tempo com os sobrinhos, isso era o mais importante.

Quando sua mente já estava quase tomando o equilíbrio emocional, a porta do quarto foi aberta de supetão, Rasa entrou enquanto jogava o manto e o chapéu pelo chão e caminhava em passos largos até a esposa.

— Desculpe a demora, querida... Como está a Temari? E o meu filho? É um menino dessa vez, não é?

Apesar de tantas perguntas, o homem mal dava tempo de Karura falar silabas enquanto a enchia de beijos e abraços apertados em uma tentativa de pedir desculpas por ter faltado em um momento tão importante como aquele.

— É um príncipe forte como o pai! — Yashamaru sorriu e entregou o bebê para Rasa e, sem mais uma palavra se quer, saiu do quarto apressado e se distanciou o máximo possível daquela situação.

.

.

.

_Quando aquele bem-estar momentâneo passou, voltei a sentir meu corpo querendo se partir em dois. Sentia-me constantemente sufocado naquela casa, sendo obrigado a manter meus sentimentos escondidos... meu coração foi se partindo pouco a pouco._

_Me vi obrigado a voltar ao trabalho e passar mais tempo lá do que ajudando a minha irmã. Eu não conseguia mais me importar se ela estava triste, se as crianças estavam bem ou se Rasa estava esgotado, eu só conseguia me focar no trabalho para ignorar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos._

_Só notei o quão apático eu tinha me tornado quando notei que uma das minhas pacientes seria Karura._

_A que nível eu me deixei cair!?_

_A minha irmã, minha doce Karura, precisou marcar hora para conversar comigo, para que eu pudesse saber sobre os meus sobrinhos!_

.

.

.

— Irmã... podemos conversar em casa. Eu sei que ando ocupado agora, mas era só falar comigo e eu arrumaria tempo para você e...

Interrompendo a todas as explicações, Karura soltou uma risada deliciosa e encarou o irmão.

— Eu vim contar a novidade!

— Novidade?

— Dessa vez deu certo!

Enquanto Karura parecia estar em um mar de alegria, Yashamaru sentiu o chão abrindo sob seus pés e ele sendo enterrado abaixo de camadas e mais camadas de tristeza e desgosto por não conseguir impedir aquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**FIM**

.

_Eu me sentia destruído com a inevitável morte da minha irmã. Já para Rasa, eu não tinha exatamente uma palavra para definir o quão mal ele se sentia: mistura de culpa por deixar os filhos sem mãe, impotência por não conseguir impedir, remorso por Karura estar aceitando tudo tão bem, ódio pelos conselheiros e medo do próprio futuro._

.

.

.

— Eu não me tornei Kazekage, eu vendi minha alma ao demônio... — Rasa lamuriava, com o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos em uma tentativa tola de esconder as lagrimas — Minha alma não! A minha, a da Karura, a dos meus filhos... —as mãos saíram do rosto e foram para os cabelos, apertando os fios e tentando arranca-los.

— Não podemos ficar assim agora, precisamos dar apoio para ela enquanto ainda está aqui — Yashamaru tentava se manter forte, mas a verdade é que simplesmente estava tentando ignorar toda a agonia que sentia.

— Eles já cuidaram disso... — o Kage suspirou e, com as mãos tremulas, pegou a agenda que mantinha todos os compromissos programados anotados — ... cuidaram para que eu passasse os próximos meses em viagens longas, buscas pelo Terceiro e por Sasori. Eles realmente se empenharam dessa vez.

.

.

.

_Não era segredo para ninguém que os conselheiros odiavam Karura. O que seria pior do que fazer alguma espécie de controle mental para que ela aceitasse trocar a própria vida para que um demônio fosse colocado em um de seus filhos? Simples: castiga-la ainda mais. Eles eram pessoas podres e baixas, ao ponto de castigarem a minha irmã e fazer com que ela ficasse longe dos próprios filhos e do marido._

_Começou exatamente no dia em que meu cunhado fez a primeira viagem._

_A velha Chiyo invadiu nossa casa com sua equipe iryo-nin. Eles não perguntaram se poderiam transformar tudo em uma ala médica, eles não ligaram de como Karura se sentia com isso, eles não queriam saber se ela precisava ou não ficar presa em uma cama, eles apenas fizeram tudo isso. Usaram meu sobrinho, que não tinha nem um mês de gestação ainda, como desculpa: precisavam garantir que o selo estava intacto._

.

.

.

— Eu posso muito bem cuidar dela sozinho. Pessoas demais aqui só iriam estressar ela e as crianças! — a voz de Yashamaru tinha certa dose de desespero — Meus sobrinhos precisam da mãe!

— Seus sobrinhos precisam de um lugar seguro, assim como todas as crianças de Sunagakure... — a idosa não fazia questão alguma de olhar diretamente para ele.

— Vocês sabem que não é seguro deixar uma mulher grávida assim. Será que nem ao menos conseguem se importar o mínimo possível com ela? Nem quando ela está sendo "útil" para vocês?

— Estamos garantindo que a criança fique estável com o selo — foi tudo o que Chiyo deu em explicação, julgando já ser mais do que o necessário.

.

.

.

_Eu não pude evitar e comecei a sentir culpa também. Não tanta quanto Rasa, mas eu me sentia bem próximo do estado dele._

_Aquela briga interna entre ciúmes e alegria não aconteceu comigo de novo, ou melhor, se transformou em uma briga entre ciúmes e preocupação._

.

.

.

— Você está péssimo...

— Você também — Rasa respondeu ao cunhado com um misto de irritação e desanimo — Só vim buscar alguns documentos, saio pela madrugada ainda.

— Achei que ficaria um pouco mais, como da última vez. Karura pergunta muito sobre você, nem suas cartas andam chegando! — Yashamaru se aproximou mais de Rasa — Você continua as mandando, certo?

Ao receber um desvio de olhar como resposta, o mais novo suspirou e esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. Rasa suspirou e tentou encontrar as palavras certas para se explicar:

— Por mais que eu a ame e me preocupe com ela, não posso demonstrar isso se faz com que ela se sinta pior. Da última vez eu tive que assistir médicos dando calmantes para a minha própria esposa porque ela estava chorando e ficando inquieta porque eu ia me atrasar por ter dado atenção a ela... Eu assisti tudo isso... Sem coragem para interferir e sem coragem de sair até que ela ficasse mais calma.

As palavras saiam de uma forma dolorosa, mas Rasa não chorou pronunciando nenhuma delas. Ele já estava ficando tão seco quanto o deserto, suas lagrimas estavam se tornando escassas demais para serem usadas com lembranças ruins.

Lembranças estas de sua esposa culpando a si mesma por todo o mal que ela estava vivendo, quando na verdade, a culpa era de todos que a cercavam. Karura jamais faria mal a outra pessoa.

— E realmente acha que isso é a resposta? — a voz de Yashamaru era fria.

— Eu quero dar ao menos um pouco de paz a ela — a resposta foi praticamente sussurrada com culpa.

.

.

.

_Meus sobrinhos eram crianças pequenas demais para entender tudo o que acontecia, o que não quer dizer que não sofressem também. Eu que cuidava deles o tempo todo, mantinha-os longe dos conselheiros e de qualquer mal que fosse... mas ainda assim, eles preferiam a mãe._

_A esta altura, ela já tinha se tornado muito mais frágil e de aparência doente. Ela passava os dias deitada na cama, com médicos monitorando até mesmo quantos fios de cabelo ela tinha, mas nenhum se importava com ela._

.

.

.

— Com licença... — docemente, Karura murmurou para um dos médicos que checavam os aparelhos ligados a ela — Poderia me dar um pouco de água?

— O soro cumpre completamente a função de hidratação.

— E-Eu entendo, mas minha boca está seca demais e... — antes que ela conseguisse, o médico a interrompeu de forma frigida novamente:

— É apenas impressão sua, acostume-se.

Karura suspirou e desviou o olhar. Ela já estava acostumada a implorar ao longo de toda a sua vida, mas nas últimas semanas aquilo já estava quebrando o pouco de amor próprio que ela ainda nutria.

— E-Eu imploro... Pode me dar um pouco de água? Eu juro que só quero um pouco, por favor... Faço o que quiserem que eu faça em troca de água, por favor... — algumas lagrimas não puderam ser contidas enquanto ela se esforçava para conseguir juntar as mãos e ergue-las.

O médico, olhando a cena e notando a drástica mudança nos resultados da aparelhagem, nem um pouco contente, ignorou-a por completo e advertiu antes de sair, garantindo em exterminar as esperanças dela:

— Líquidos são servidos meia hora antes das refeições.

— Entendo... — ela suspirou, tentando prender o choro e sorrir — Farei o meu melhor.

Ouvindo tudo aquilo, horrorizado, Yashamaru deixava as lagrimas escorrerem livremente pelo rosto. Ele não tinha condições de lidar com aquilo, de impedir, de lutar... tudo o que ele fazia era cuidar dos sobrinhos e ouvir tais absurdos pela parede dos quartos adjacentes.

.

.

.

_Ainda assim, ela manteve sempre um sorriso no rosto porque estava sendo útil para Sunagakure e estava fazendo algo bom para os filhos. Aquele sorriso insuportável só se tornava maior quando eu levava Temari e Kankuro para verem ela..._

.

.

.

— Meus amores! — ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Uma vez ao dia, Temari e Kankuro eram permitidos de verem a mãe. Karura se derretia em risos, elogios e palavras doces para os filhos. Ela mal conseguia sustentar o peso dos braços, mas se esforçava para abraçar as crianças com o máximo de força possível.

— Mama! — Temari sorriu, estendendo os braços na direção dela.

Diferente da irmã, Kankuro não sabia balbuciar muitas palavras. Nada alarmante, visto que ele era um bebê novo ainda. Porém, era inegável que ele apreciava aquelas visitas à mãe.

— Como estão se comportando? Andam dando muito trabalho? — dessa vez, Karura olhava diretamente para o irmão.

— São adoráveis e comportados — o rapaz sorriu, levando-os para mais perto da cama — A única coisa estranha que eu tenho notado é que o Kankuro costuma ficar horas olhando aqueles brinquedos. As vezes eu me pergunto se ele espera que se mexam sozinhos — Yashamaru deu uma leve risada depois de contar, enquanto colocava as duas crianças próximas da mãe.

— É por causa do nome dele... — a irmã começou a explicar, abraçada aos pequenos — Rasa escolheu porque era de um titereiro muito famoso — sorriu — Com certeza o meu príncipe vai ser ainda mais famoso que ele...

— Sem dúvidas... —o irmão concordou, observando a cena adorável de Karura abraçada aos filhos.

Infelizmente, ela não compartilharia do destino deles.

.

.

.

_Eu não aguentava mais ver ela daquele jeito, principalmente porque eu já estava começando a aceitar a morte dela... não, pior: eu estava começando a desejar a morte dela._

_Não sei em que momento aconteceu, mas as minhas metades que lutavam o tempo todo com ciúmes e preocupação foram substituídas por um sentimento que eu não sabia ao certo como descrever. Era algum tipo de aceitação medonha que ela finalmente estivesse saindo do meu caminho, que eu finalmente poderia ter tudo o que eu queria..._

_Fiz questão de estar longe o suficiente para que, no último momento, eu não tentasse mudar os fatos._

.

.

.

— Me pediram para interceptar um grupo que anda roubando sementes na fronteira... — Yashamaru falou casualmente, fazendo com que o cunhado quase pulasse da cadeira — Como você vai ficar aqui, as crianças vão ficar sob seus cuidados.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Rasa vociferou, encarando o cunhado com irritação — A Karura está prestes a...!

— Morrer — o rapaz completou em um sussurro — Eu preciso ir, eu preciso de um tempo para conseguir lidar com isso do jeito certo.

— Yashamaru, você não pode deixar a sua irmã agora! Ela precisa de apoio! — o Kage estava prestes a entrar em pânico — As crianças!

— Você é o protetor dessa família, Rasa... — ele sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais do cunhado — Então... por favor... — ele queria se manter forte, mas os olhos já estavam marejados devido ao medo que ele tinha. Jamais pensou que estivesse tão bem com a morte da irmã e ele se sentia um monstro por isso — E-Eu preciso ir.

.

.

.

_Na verdade, eu fugi._

_Fugi para o mais longe que pude, perseguindo qualquer objetivo sem fundamentos, apenas para me manter longe daquele olhar doce e daquele sorriso que ela sempre tinha. Eu não conseguia suportar me sentir tão amado por ela, quando na verdade, eu queria ser ela – e minha irmã precisava desaparecer para isso._

.

.

.

— Promete voltar logo? Vou morrer de saudades de você... — ela abraçava ao irmão mais novo com o máximo de força que conseguia.

— Também vou morrer de saudades de você... — confessou Yashamaru, a abraçando delicadamente — Prometo que volto logo.

— Promete cuidar das crianças?

— Prometo. Sabe que eu adoro cuidar das crianças...

— Promete cuidar do Rasa?

— E-eu... Eu prometo — a voz dele saiu com mais determinação — Prometo cuidar do Rasa.

— Você é a única pessoa que eu confio para cuidar de tudo o que é importante para mim, porque você é meu irmão, meu amado irmãozinho — ela sorriu, um sorriso triste e com olhos marejados.

— E você sempre será a minha irmã amada, que cuidou de mim todos esses anos... — ele acariciou gentilmente o rosto dela — Prometo cuidar de tudo no seu lugar, irmã...

— Obrigada, Yashamaru — o sorriso ficou ainda maior devido à calma que aquelas palavras trouxeram para ela.

Os dois permaneceram assim, encarando um ao outro com sorrisos tristes.

Era uma despedida dolorosa.

.

.

.

_E então eu precisei voltar e encarar tudo._

_Minha caminhada foi lenta porque eu não queria verdadeiramente voltar. Eu queria continuar fugindo de toda aquela situação, daquele sentimento terrível que estava dentro de mim._

_A areia escaldante parecia ser muito mais aconchegante do que voltar. Tanto ao ponto de eu fazer diversas pausas, apenas para admirar os grãos de areia voando com o vento e para ter certeza de que eu chegaria atrasado._

_Quando eu já conseguia ver a imponente falésia e seus guardas, algo dentro de mim fez com que todos os músculos do meu corpo quisessem correr. Bastava que eu escolhesse a direção – em frente ou voltar -, porque eu tinha certeza absoluta que conseguiria correr mais rápido do que já corri em qualquer outra tentativa na minha vida._

.

.

.

— Yashamaru! — um dos guardas anunciou, gritando e balançando os braços. Não demorou até que os outros imitassem o gesto.

O jovem médico saiu em disparada, correndo pelo deserto até que algo além de seu nome conseguisse ser compreendido em meio aos gritos:

— Ela está dando a luz! É agora! Rápido, Yashamaru! — eles avisavam, enquanto o rapaz continuava sua corrida.

.

.

.

_E eu escolhi voltar para os braços da minha irmã._

_Eu escolhi deixar aquele sentimento podre de lado e me forçar a demonstrar todo o amor que eu sentia por ela, demonstrar toda a importância que ela tinha na minha vida no pouco tempo que ainda tínhamos juntos._

_Enquanto eu corria para casa, minha mente começou a brigar novamente: uma parte em culpa e outra parte em alegria._

_Céus, eu havia me esquecido completamente que tudo aquilo começou porque Karura estava grávida do meu sobrinho! Eu teria mais uma criança para cuidar! Eu faria parte da vida de mais uma pessoa!_

.

.

.

Aqueles sentimentos dançando na mente fizeram com que ele mantivesse a corrida na mesma velocidade. Ele precisava chegar até lá, não só por ele, mas por Karura e pelo seu sobrinho recém chego.

Ele não parou de correr quando chegou perto das imponentes paredes de pedra. Ele não parou de correr quando as atravessou pela fenda. Ele não parou de correr quando chegou em frente à casa. Ele não parou de correr quando cruzou a porta. Ele só parou quando já estava ao lado de Karura...

— Irmã? — ele chamou em um sussurro.

.

.

.

_Quando eu entrei no quarto dela, tentando recuperar o folego para tentar falar todas as palavras que expressavam tudo o que eu sentia por ela, tentar me despedir com o mesmo amor que ela sempre teve por mim... era tarde._

_Minha irmã já tinha partido._

_Não posso falar que foi doloroso ver o corpo frio dela porque estaria enganando a mim mesmo, eu diria que foi uma libertação para Karura. Rasa ficou abraçado a ela o tempo todo, dividindo o calor dele com minha irmã e meu sobrinho recém-nascido, protegendo-os._

.

.

.

— Ela se foi. — O rapaz falou da forma mais firme que conseguiu. Teve que engolir tudo o que sentia, por mais que isso formasse um amontoado de amargura preso em sua garganta.

— NÃO! — Rasa se agarrou mais ao corpo de Karura, cuidando para que seu filho continuasse protegido em meio ao abraço — Ela já vai acordar! Ela vai acordar, ela vai sorrir e falar que está tudo bem porque ela prometeu que ia proteger o Gaara! Ela vai proteger ele como protegeu Temari e Kankuro!

— Ela protegeu aos três se sacrificando, Rasa... — Yashamaru tentou ao menos justificar todo o esforço da irmã.

— Por que ela fez isso? Por que fizeram isso com ela? Por que eu não impedi? Eu... Eu sou um monstro, eu...

O homem já não era nem a sombra de um Kage. Rasa parecia uma criança assustada, chorando, em absoluta negação ao que tinha acabado de acontecer naquele quarto. Ele continuaria se lamentando e assumindo toda a culpa facilmente, se o choro fraco de Gaara não o fizesse despertar daquele pesadelo.

— Viu? O Gaara-chan deve estar com fome... — a voz de Yashamaru tentou soar doce — Por que você não leva ele? Tenho certeza que Temari e Kankuro vão adorar o irmão!

— Vão? — o outro perguntou entre um soluço de choro e outro.

— Claro... — cuidadosamente, Yashamaru o fez soltar Karura e segurar o pequeno bebê de cabeleira ruiva, sorrindo docemente durante o tempo todo — Agora vá lá e cuide do seu filho, ele precisa muito do pai agora. Ele e meus outros sobrinhos — para ter certeza de que a mente de Rasa conseguiria processar toda aquela informação, ele segurava o rosto do mais velho e fazia-o olhar diretamente para si.

— Eu serei... — ele fungou, tentando parar de chorar — Serei tudo o que eles precisam.

— Sem duvida alguma — o rapaz não conseguiu conter uma leve caricia, limpando as lagrimas de Rasa — Vá... Eu vou cuidar da Karura agora — e sorriu, observando atentamente o outro abraçar o filho um pouco mais e sair do quarto.

.

.

.

_A realidade caiu sobre mim como se eu estivesse sendo enterrado sob toneladas de areia. Meus joelhos não sustentavam todo aquele peso, aquelas responsabilidades subentendidas que já começavam a me sufocar._

_E então, eu despertei de todas aquelas ilusões que eu havia criado, eu finalmente enxerguei o meu papel, eu seria o novo pilar daquela família e não poderia colocar nada acima dos meus sobrinhos e de Rasa._

_Uma nova briga interna se iniciou: metade de mim desejava que eu fosse mais e mais necessário até conseguir substitui-la, a outra metade era de aceitação sobre minha nova condição e do que eu poderia fazer para permanecer naquele posto._


	4. Chapter 4

**TUDO QUE ERA DELA**

.

_Com gritos e ameaças sem fundamentos, impedi que os demais médicos e qualquer outra pessoa se aproximasse de Karura, do que havia restado neste mundo. Minha amada irmã agora não passava de uma lembrança doce separada de um corpo sem vida._

_Para minha sorte, Rasa estava ocupado demais com os filhos para voltar até aquele quarto mais uma vez. Ele não veria minhas lagrimas se misturarem a água enquanto eu lavava o corpo oco da esposa._

_Esta foi a primeira das responsabilidades que eu precisava cumprir._

.

.

.

Com as mãos delicadas como uma brisa, Yashamaru acariciava a pele fria de Karura enquanto limpava quaisquer vestígios de dor e esforço que ela pudesse ter, como o suor seco misturado com lágrimas de alegria.

— Sabe, irmã... — ele sussurrou o mais baixo que conseguiu — Eu continuo sendo a criança medrosa de sempre. Lembra quando nos despedimos? E-Eu... — um soluço de choro o fez parar, mas o jovem médico fez questão de retomar a conversa unilateral — Eu fugi, eu fugi como fugíamos da guerra. Fugi porque eu não queria ver você assim, mo-orta...

Ele precisou parar e segurar as mãos dela, respirar fundo e esperar até que os soluços o permitissem falar palavras inteiras.

— Eu demorei de propósito, porque eu queria que tudo já estivesse resolvido! — sussurrou em desespero — Eu fiz de propósito!

O Iryo-nin se agarrou ao manto que a irmã sempre usava. Afundou o rosto buscando prolongar um pouco mais a presença dela, sentir mais uma vez o calor aconchegante de seus abraços, seu perfume de flores delicadas...

— Eu não fui corajoso o suficiente e olhar para você mais uma vez, eu não quis me despedir porque eu não queria que você fosse! — confessou entre as lagrimas, se debruçando sobre o corpo sem vida — Eu não queria que você descansasse em paz enquanto eu continuo nesse inferno!

Yashamaru continuou lá, chorando como uma criança assustada, até que finalmente teve coragem para erguer o rosto e encarar a situação. As lagrimas cessaram, os soluços desapareceram e, então, ele pode fazer uma última promessa:

— Vou transformar esse inferno no meu paraíso, irmã. Vou fazer isso como você fez.

.

.

.

_O enterro foi feito na calada da noite, com a desculpa de que a morte de Karura poderia gerar uma má impressão nos cidadãos de Suna. Porém, mais parecia que os conselheiros queriam sumir com a prova do que fizeram._

_Rasa ficou de pé ao lado da cova, acompanhando tudo com um olhar perdido em lembranças. Meu cunhado se mantinha em negação sobre tudo o que aconteceu, as crianças estavam quietas devido ao sono e eu apenas estava lá, sem sentimentos, sem saber o que fazer e nem o que sentir._

.

.

.

Quando o caixão começou a ser coberto por areia, Rasa sentiu como se ele quem estivesse sendo enterrado. A boca estava seca, a pele fria, o corpo recusava a se mexer como ele queria... o medo e o vazio tomou conta de si. Ele chorou.

Temari, pequenina, pareceu entender que havia algo de errado. Ela viu a mãe ser colocada naquele "esconderijo", ela viu o pai se desabar em lagrimas...

— Mama! — ela balbuciou, apontando para a cova e encarando o tio.

Yashamaru respirou fundo, buscando palavras simples para explicar o que estava acontecendo. Foi então que seu lado vil assumiu, respondeu com amargura:

— Ela se foi, Temari.

— Mama foi? — a menininha perguntou ao pai, que não deu resposta alguma — Mama! Mama! MAMA!— ela chamou, gritou repetidas vezes e não obteve resposta alguma. Restou se esgueirar para perto do buraco e procurar sozinha pela própria mãe, mas ela não estava mais lá, só tinha areia.

A constatação foi seguida de choro, um choro desesperado de uma criança que mal entendia o que tinha acabado de perder. Kankuro, a quem Yashamaru segurava, seguiu as ações da irmã e também começou a chorar mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Gaara, que estava no colo do pai, permaneceu entregue à um sono profundo e calmo. Se sentia acolhido entre as mãos de Rasa, as lagrimas quentes que pingavam sobre si não o incomodava em nada.

.

.

.

_Quando a dor finalmente me atingiu e permiti que lagrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto mais uma vez, já estávamos em casa. A mesma casa na qual moramos juntos nos últimos anos, mas que agora parecia não ser mais habitada. _

_Rasa se recusou a entrar no próprio quarto, preferiu dormir no quarto de Temari com as crianças. Eu não teimei, não tentei mais fazê-lo aceitar a perda e muito menos toquei no nome da minha irmã, mas admito que fiz algo muito pior:_

_Me aproveitei da quietude e anestesia daquele momento e apaguei quaisquer que fossem os vestígios dela. As roupas, objetos, fotos, lembranças... até mesmo os equipamentos médicos fiz questão de remover do quarto, da casa, da vista de quem quer que fosse._

.

.

.

Na madrugada silenciosa, Yashamaru caminhou pela areia do deserto até a habitação dos honoráveis irmãos da areia. Na entrada, ele conseguiu identificar a silhueta de Chiyo.

Quando já estavam próximos, o rapaz não falou uma palavra sequer, apenas estendeu o pergaminho que continha todos os equipamentos selados dentro de si.

— Me perguntei quanto tempo levaria até você fazer isso... — a ânsia comentou, segurando o pergaminho sem menção de que iria verificar o conteúdo — ... Droga! Perdi a aposta por quatro horas!

— Do que está falando? — a voz dele soou bem mais fria do que o ar gélido do deserto.

— Não pense que me faz de idiota — a velha respondeu e estendeu uma das mãos — Se quisesse devolver os equipamentos, não teria vindo até aqui!

— Mas eu...

— Entregue logo! — ela mandou — Sei que trouxe os pertences de Karura para que sejam guardados no depósito.

— Como? — Yashamaru perguntou enquanto entregava o outro pergaminho.

— Como? — com um olhar desdenhoso, ela encarou o jovem diante de si e respondeu: — Porque eu sei perfeitamente como lidar com a dor perdas assim, Yashamaru. Não é o jeito certo, mas é o que parece machucar menos.

O rapaz encarou o chão por alguns segundos, antes de se curvar em respeito e partir novamente. Não aceitaria palavras de apoio de uma assassina como aquela, principalmente sobre como lidar com a morte de Karura.

.

.

.

_Foi a noite mais longa que já enfrentei, seguida da manhã mais dura._

_Meu cunhado, quando notou o que eu havia feito, gritou e brigou comigo como se eu tivesse cometido o maior de todos os crimes – o que, de fato, eu havia feito. Não fui culpado de matar a minha própria irmã, mas eu tentei matar as lembranças dela._

.

.

.

O Kazekage caminhou desesperado pela casa.

A única coisa que o fez ter certeza que Karura não foi apenas o mais doce sonho que já teve era a presença dos filhos e do cunhado.

O rapaz, aliás, estava preparando o café da manhã como em um dia qualquer, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se a vida dos dois não tivesse sofrido uma perda sem reparos.

— Bom dia, Rasa — o mais novo sorriu, notando o olhar do cunhado sobre si.

— Karura! As coisas dela!

O sorriso de Yashamaru desapareceu e feições mais sérias foram adotadas. Ele observou o Kage por alguns segundos antes de voltar ao preparo das refeições e contar, como se fosse algo casual, o que havia feito:

— Coloquei-as no depósito.

— Por quê!? — ele perguntou com fúria, mas lagrimas de tristeza escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Porque é o melhor, Rasa... — Yashamaru o encarou novamente — É melhor do que lembrar dela a todo momento.

— Eu sempre vou me lembrar dela! — vociferou, controlando os impulsos de esganar o irmão da mulher que mais amou na vida.

— Mas não podemos viver de lembranças — calmamente, o mais novo aproximou as mãos do rosto de Rasa e tentou limpar as lagrimas. Ele ignorou o olhar de raiva, ignorou as tentativas de ser afastado e os resmungos de descontentamento — É o melhor para os seus filhos.

.

.

.

_Com muito custo, o fiz entender que seria melhor para as crianças que Karura ficasse apenas como uma lembrança distante, mencionada ocasionalmente. Ver a figura da mãe os faria sofrer além do necessário, faria com que tivessem curiosidade... ver a figura da minha doce irmã em todos os lugares, faria a luta em meu interior despertar mais uma vez entre os ciúmes e a culpa._

_Mas uma foto dela, sorridente, foi o suficiente para que todos lidassem melhor com a ideia de que ela já não estava lá. _

.

.

.

Durante uma das visitas da velha Chiyo para verificar o progresso de Gaara como portador da Bijuu, ela levou um porta-retratos com a foto de Karura. Yashamaru não reagiu, simplesmente ignorou o objeto enquanto terminava de pentear os cabelos loiros de Temari – impossibilitando que a sobrinha tivesse alguma visão do que era. Kankuro olhou curioso, mas não o suficiente para tentar falar algo. Gaara, que estava sendo segurado pela velha Iryo-nin, olhava vidrado para a imagem da mãe.

— O certo é aceitar e seguir em frente, Yashamaru — ela disse calmamente.

— Já aceitei e estamos seguindo em frente.

— Seguir em frente não é correr e ter que voltar do começo várias vezes, é caminhar e olhar para trás quando precisar.

— Duvido que olham para trás, duvido que se arrependeram de tudo! — ele cuspiu as acusações com certo veneno, mas cauteloso o suficiente para não despertar a curiosidade na sobrinha.

— Foi uma decisão dela contribuir com Sunagakure...

— Vocês a controlaram.

— Foi pela segurança de Temari, Kankuro e Gaara também — segundos se passaram e tudo foi mergulhado em silencio, até que ela terminou com a frase habitual ao final das verificações: — O selo está estável.


	5. Chapter 5

**PASSOU**

.

_Os primeiros meses foram dolorosos._

_Ocupei meus dias com os cuidados incessante às crianças, à casa, ao Rasa. Porém, percebi que não seria o suficiente para que Karura fosse esquecida. Não importava o que eu fizesse, ela estava lá o tempo todo. Nessa época, ver a imagem da minha irmã sorrindo em todos os lados fez com que eu mudasse a decoração incessantemente, os móveis, a rotina._

.

.

.

Ao menos uma vez por semana, em uma manhã na qual Rasa não estivesse presente, Yashamaru repetia o mesmo processo de purificação: trocava absolutamente tudo o que conseguia de lugar. O cunhado achava aquilo um ato desnecessário e irritante, mas as crianças adoravam:

— Rápido, rápido! — a pequena Temari gritava de euforia, estava de pé no sofá, apoiada no encosto. Ao lado dela, Kankuro ria e soltava gritos com silabas sem significado, igualmente animado.

Yashamari estava movendo o sofá com os dois em cima, arrastando de um lado ao outro da sala. Quando terminava de colocar um móvel no lugar que queria e partia para o próximo, as duas crianças corriam e o escalavam, viam tudo como brincadeira.

— Seria mais rápido se vocês me ajudassem... — o mais velho disse um tanto descontente, mas fingindo um sorriso doce.

— Yashamaru é tão, tão forte... — a garotinha fez uma carinha irresistível, a que costumava usar com o pai quando queria algo.

— Forte! Forte! Jan! — Kankuro ergueu os braços.

O mais velho respirou fundo, tentou se manter calmo e sorriu:

— Vou mostrar como sou forte então! — ele disse, arrastando a poltrona com os dois em cima pela sala. As crianças riram e gritaram de novo, felizes.

Ao fim das arrumações, geralmente, todos ficavam estirados pelo chão da sala e rindo das infantilidades que fizeram.

.

.

.

_Quando viver para cuidar da minha família - a família que ela me deixou e pediu para que eu cuidasse - já não bastava para conseguir paz e recompensação, precisei buscar mais coisas para me ocupar. Aos poucos, voltei à minha antiga sala no centro médico de Suna, voltei para meus estudos, voltei a ser um Iryo-nin renomado... e, novamente, esqueci da minha família._

.

.

.

— ... E é a união de todos estes fatores que me faz defender a construção de uma nova estufa e a ampliação da existente. Sei que já enfrentamos guerras piores do que as questões políticas conturbadas de hoje em dia, mas facilitaria o estudo de medicamentos novos, podemos salvar vidas!

E, ao fim do discurso, Yashamaru encarou os conselheiros. Eles eram mentes antigas demais para ver a prosperidade em estudos, preferiam lutas vencidas. Mas para sua surpresa, foi apoiado pela única que entendia realmente todo o potencial contido nas plantas:

— Já estava mais do que na hora de alguém se preocupar com a população de Suna ao invés das fronteiras... — a velha Chiyo comentou antes de uma risada — Tem meu apoio!

Os demais conselheiros começaram a murmurar sobre a decisão, até que Rasa se levantou e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Será feito o que você quer, mas exijo condições para que você seja o supervisor desse setor.

— Supervisor? Eu? — o loiro piscou algumas vezes sem entender. Sua intenção era exclusivamente melhorar o acesso à medicamentos e facilitar seus serviços como Iryon-nin, não largar toda a sua carreira e se tornar um supervisor qualquer enterrado em papéis.

— Sim! Espero que não tenha mais perguntas sobre sua própria proposta, não tenho tempo para ficar debatendo coisas desse tipo. Preciso apenas que assine os papéis — o Kage respondeu da maneira mais fria que conseguiu, encarava o cunhado como se fosse ataca-lo a qualquer momento. Porém, ele apenas saiu da sala de reuniões do conselho e indicou para que Yashamaru o acompanhasse.

.

.

.

_Um ano já havia se passado quando eu finalmente permiti que todo aquele ressentimento e culpa fossem esquecidos, junto com a imagem minha irmã. Ela teve a história dela, uma história dramática com um final agridoce, uma história apenas dela. A minha estava para começar, depois de muitas fugas e voltas._

_Nossas histórias compartilhavam, porém, o mesmo cenário e os mesmos atores, sendo um dos principais o Kazekage de Sunagakure, fechando vários desfechos com sua palavra final... ou suas suplicas._

.

.

.

Quando os dois homens entraram no escritório de Kage e a porta foi fechada, era como se o universo inteiro estivesse trancado do lado de fora, longe dos dois. Rasa não tinha mais o aspecto ameaçador de antes, parecia nervoso, uma criança assustada.

— O que aconteceu? Por que me tratou daquele jeito? — o mais novo começou. Permitiu-se caminhar pela sala, se sentar na cadeira do Kage e encará-lo: era como se tivessem trocado os papéis.

— Querem tirar você de mim também... — o ruivo respondeu apoiando as costas na porta e encarando o teto da sala — Eles já tiraram a Karura, vão tirar você e depois os meus filhos...

— Admito que foi estranho ser apoiado por aquela velha senil, mas criar uma teoria da conspiração já não é um exagero? Rasa, está se sobrecarregando de novo?

— Não, droga! — ele passou as mãos pelo rosto — Yashamaru, eles querem tirar você de perto de mim! Não está vendo!?

— Rasa... — por mais surpreso que estivesse com aquela epifania do cunhado, Yashamaru só conseguiu se sentir feliz com aquelas colocações de palavras — Ninguém vai me tirar de você, nunca.

— Eles estão querendo que você volte para aquele fim de mundo! — a essa altura, o Kage já tinha escorregado até o chão e permaneceu lá: sentado, olhando para o nada e tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

— ... Rasa.

— Você não pode aceitar! Você vai ficar aqui, comigo e com os meus filhos! Dessa vez eu não vou deixar aqueles abutres estragarem tudo!

— Rasa! — o médico finalmente recebeu atenção — Respira fundo e solta; você está tendo uma crise.

— Yashamaru, você não entende a gravidade!

— Eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum! — o loiro sorriu e caminhou até o cunhado — Eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado, sempre... — ele sussurrou, se ajoelhando de frente a Rasa.

— Obrigado, Yashamaru... — o ruivo sussurrou, mas estava nervoso demais com tudo o que andava acontecendo. Não havia superado o assassinato da esposa, as crianças estavam praticamente sob a tutela do conselho e afastavam cada vez mais Yashamaru dele, com a desculpa de trabalhos e estudos mais importantes.

— Não precisa me agradecer — o mais novo sorriu, ousando a segurar os ombros do Kage e puxá-lo gentilmente para si: um abraço — Sempre vou ser fiel a você, não importa o que façam...

.

.

.

_Meus sobrinhos também teriam a história deles, compartilhadas entre si e entre Suna._

_Demorou algum tempo, mas eu aceitei que seria um dos personagens principais na vida deles. Eu não ocuparia o lugar dela como sempre quis, mas estaria lá._

.

.

.

Yashamaru estava sorrindo verdadeiramente, depois de muito tempo.

Aquela casa aconchegante com tons de terra era mais uma vez o seu lar, mas apenas dele, de Rasa e das crianças. Não havia mais o fantasma de Karura o atormentando em cada canto.

Ele estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar para a sua família. Gaara estava dormindo calmamente no quarto, Kankuro estava brincando com uma marionete e Temari estava o ajudando a arrumar a mesa.

— O papai já está vindo? — a pequena perguntou depois de colocar o último prato sobre a mesa, com todo cuidado possível.

— Acho que sim — o tio respondeu tranquilamente, colocando alguns temperos na panela do ensopado.

— E... E a mamãe? Algum dia volta?

— Infelizmente não, princesinha... — o loiro a pegou no colo e a abraçou — Mas ela sempre vai estar por aqui para proteger vocês, quando eu ou o seu pai não conseguirmos.

— Promete? — ela o encarou com os grandes olhos verdes, com uma carinha tão irresistível...

— Prometo!

— De dedinho e tudo?

— De dedinho e tudo mais o que você quiser — ele sorriu.

Temari acabou sorrindo também.

Ela era apenas uma criança, mas era forte.

.

.

.

_Porque a história dela já havia terminado e a minha não era uma continuação._

_Minha amada e doce irmã, a pessoa que eu mais invejei e admirei, havia passado e nada a traria de volta, nem mesmo meu desejo de ser ela._

_Eu aceitei isso._


	6. Chapter 6

**DE UM JEITO DIFERENTE**

.

.

.

_Minha vida começou a se reestruturar em função da minha família, não apenas do trabalho. Comecei a fazer planos para o futuro, planos que exigiam uma caminhada árdua, uma coisa completamente diferente do que eu sempre fiz: fugir._

.

.

.

A nova estufa estava pronta e as reformas na antiga também haviam terminado.

Como supervisor, Yashamaru caminhou por todo o lugar com prancheta na mão: estava se decidindo o que plantar e aonde. Ao lado dele, a velha Chiyo acompanhava o progresso de Sunagakure.

— Você abriu inúmeras portas para a prosperidade em Suna... — a idosa começou e continuou: — Com os novos estudos, venenos mais eficazes garantiriam nossa vitória em conflitos.

— Venenos? — o loiro murmurou entre uma anotação e outra — Não, apenas medicamentos.

— Venenos são medicamentos em doses erradas... — Ela deu uma risada falha ao final da afirmação.

— Como supervisor responsável do setor, pretendo desenvolver o estudo de medicamentos. Apenas medicamentos — o loiro fez questão de enfatizar.

— E se você é o supervisor do setor de botânica, é simplesmente devido ao meu apoio — o loiro preferiu ignorar aquela conversa e continuar anotando coisas importantes, o que não impediu que ela continuasse: — Não sou tola, Yashamaru. Se fosse eu fazendo aquele discurso, todos veriam meus propósitos escondidos, mas você não.

— E pretende que eu leve seus propósitos como meus? Realmente acha que eu faria isso?

Chiyo ficou em silencio por algum tempo, apenas o acompanhando e observando ao redor. Ela gostava de ignorar quando as coisas não andavam como ela queria, dava tempo de elaborar uma nova estratégia:

— Sabe o que dizem? Amigos perto e inimigos mais perto ainda... — ela sorriu — Você é um bom rapaz, não me faça apontar você para missões longes daqui do mesmo jeito que eu apoiei as estufas.

A idosa não esperou resposta alguma, deixou suas palavras ecoarem na mente de rapaz. Ele tomaria a decisão certa com o tempo. Foi uma clara ameaça: com ele sob o controle dela a contragosto, os venenos seriam produzidos em larga escada; com ele longe, ela assumiria o controle, cabia a ele escolher o que fazer.

.

.

.

_Em toda a minha vida até aquele ponto eu só havia caminhado sem rumo, fugindo das responsabilidades, dos compromissos e da tristeza. Mas agora havia algo diferente em mim, algo que me fez querer fincar meus pés onde eu estava, observar tudo o que eu havia conquistado e então continuar andando na direção de um objetivo._

.

.

.

Yashamaru estava ajoelhado no chão, com alguns elásticos presos na boca e um em uma das mãos: estava fazendo um penteado na sobrinha para o primeiro dia de aula dela. A ideia original era maria-chiquinha, mas o cabelo volumoso exigiu quatro divisões.

Rasa observava tudo da porta, com um sorriso de pai orgulhoso e um olhar perdido. Ele imaginava o quão feliz e ansiosa Karura ficaria caso ainda estivesse lá... ela correria por toda casa, gritaria de felicidade, levaria a filha até a porta da sala e a cobriria de beijos.

— Se eu quiser vir para casa, eu posso? — Temari, que não estava muito feliz com aquela ideia de ir para um lugar desconhecido sem seus brinquedos, estava insegura.

— Não, princesinha... — o pai respondeu, acordando dos devaneios.

— É como se eu estivesse de castigo sem ter feito nada! — ela murmurou chateada.

— Você vai aprender coisas novas, vai conhecer crianças da sua idade... — o pai tentou convencer ela de que seria divertido.

— Posso ir só amanhã? — a pequena fez uma última tentativa de suplica.

— Temari-chan... — o tio finalmente falou algo, agora com a boca desocupada — Prometo estar lá quando a aula terminar, vai passar rápido.

— Como você sabe? Nenhum de vocês foi para a escola quando eram pequenos, só eu que tenho que ir! — emburrada, a garotinha cruzou os braços e encarou o chão.

Yashamaru não sabia o que responder, não sabia quais palavras usar e tão pouco se realmente deveria se justificar. Rasa, por outro lado, suspirou e começou a explicar da forma mais amena possível:

— Não fomos para a escola porque não haviam escolas naquela época. Lembra o que o papai contou sobre as brigas com outros territórios? — recebendo um aceno positivo e a atenção da filha, ele continuou — As crianças não podiam sair de casa, todas precisavam ficar escondidas. Seu tio precisou aprender as coisas sozinho porque queria ajudar...

— Eu sei, eu sei — a pequena Temari encarou o tio — você consertava as pessoas com a mamãe.

— Sim, querida — Yashamaru confirmou — Mas foi difícil.

— Muito, muito difícil? Porque eu também posso aprender sozinha, daí quando eu machucar o Kankuro, posso consertar ele sem ninguém saber...

Os mais velhos trocaram um olhar cumplice. Ambos queriam rir e se render às graças da pequena Temari, porém sabiam que manter a seriedade era fundamental naquela situação.

— Princesinha, vamos fazer um acordo? — novamente, Rasa tinha a atenção total da filha para si — Se você for para a escola e aprender muitas coisas novas, seu tio começa a ensinar você como consertar as pessoas...

— Promete!? — a loira sorriu, correndo até o pai e se abraçando em uma das pernas dele.

— Prometo? — o Kage encarou o cunhado, afinal, estava fazendo acordos usando ele.

— Prometemos — Yashamaru sorriu.

.

.

.

_Aos poucos, me dei conta de que a minha irmã estava sã em cada pequena escolha que tomou, ela só não havia medido as consequências. Agora, eu entendia a sensação de estabilidade que ela tentou manter se sacrificando por Sunagakure._

.

.

.

Yashamaru estava na porta do quarto da sobrinha, olhava para a irmã radiante com a filha no colo. Ele prestava atenção em tudo o que a irmã falava, como se já imaginasse que Karura estar lá, cuidando da filha, pudesse se tornar apenas uma lembrança:

— Yashamaru, quero que a Temari seja uma médica! — ela sorriu — Uma tão boa quanto você, irmão!

— Mas por que médica?

— Para poder cuidar de Sunagakure, como você faz! — Ela sorriu.

Mesmo que Karura falasse aquilo de uma forma tão óbvia, o irmão não entendia o motivo.

— Você odiou cuidar das pessoas...

— Não, não... — Os olhos dela recaíram sobre o irmão, ela parecia estar assustada com aquelas palavras — Eu odiei ver elas morrerem em uma guerra, é por isso que vou continuar cuidando de Sunagakure. Quero que minha filha cresça em um lugar de paz e seja uma médica habilidosa como o tio — Novamente, ela sorriu.

— O Conselho só está enfiando essas coisas na sua cabeça para usar você, Karura! — Yashamaru tentou avisar, mas esses avisos nunca surtiram efeito.

.

.

.

_Entretanto, não demorou até que eu me lembrasse de um detalho sórdido: o sacrifício dela foi um assassinato muito bem elaborado._

_Se ela, a esposa do Kage, não foi poupada pelo Conselho, eu não seria também._

.

.

.

Rasa observava os conselheiros, sentados em volta da grande mesa redonda de reuniões. Ele já estava cansado de tentar dialogar, apenas deixava os mais velhos falarem o que queriam e concordava no final – lutar contra eles era uma ação em vão.

— E por que não ouvimos os relatórios sobre as estufas? — Ebizo sugeriu aos demais conselheiros.

O silencio se instalou na sala e todos direcionaram a atenção para Yashamaru.

Poucos sabiam – nem mesmo Rasa sabia -, mas ele iria tomar uma das decisões mais importantes da sua vida, o primeiro momento de confronto naquele capítulo da própria história: ser um amigo fiel de Rasa e se afastar ou ir contra a confiança dele e continuar perto.

— Estamos fazendo progressos consideráveis com os estudos em botânica...

— Pode apontar o mais relevante? Tenho certeza que vai surpreender a todos nós — a velha Chiyo sorriu. Estava ansiosa sobre os venenos, uma vez que sabia dos incessantes estudos do rapaz sobre um novo cacto.

— O projeto que tenho dado mais atenção é sobre um cataplasma de uma variedade nova de Nopal. Ainda estou testando os efeitos progressivos da ingestão, mas as pomadas já começaram a ser distribuídas aos ninjas — o rapaz sorriu.

— E quais efeitos seriam esses? — um dos idosos perguntou.

— Tem se mostrado um ótimo antibiótico.

— Só um medicamento? — Chiyo perguntou decepcionada, frustrada com suas expectativas.

— Sim, que pode ser disponibilizado para os moradores de Sunagakure e vendido para nossos aliados — Rasa respondeu pelo cunhado. Foi o suficiente para refletir os interesses de Yashamaru.

.

.

.

_Mas diferente dela, eu sabia ter uma vida dupla, sabia ser dois ao mesmo tempo. Não havia uma luta interna dentro de mim, porque ambos os meus lados queriam apenas manter tudo onde estava, a diferença eram os meios: um sorria e fingia não saber de nada, o outro se vingava enquanto isso._

.

.

.

Chiyo e Ebizo estavam na sala do Kazekage. Rasa avia insistido para que os dois fossem conversar com ele depois da reunião, mas os idosos não esperavam encontrar Yashamaru lá também.

— E sobre o que é essa reunião? — o mais velho perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas compridas.

— Sobre a tentativa de traição aos desejos do Kazekage — Rasa respondeu friamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos.

— Ah... — Ebizo encarou a irmã — Devo imaginar que seja mais uma de suas tentativas? — em resposta, a velha senil apenas deu algumas risadas.

— Acha uma traição aos meus acordos algo engraçado, Chiyo?

— Não, mas admito que é engraçado o cão leal que esse rapaz é... — Ela olhou para Yashamaru — Quanto tempo demorou até ele pedir ajuda? Há quanto tempo sabe?

— Tem algo que Yashamaru deveria me alertar além dos desvio de verba e missões falsas que mandam os meus ninjas atrás do seu neto em buscas infrutíferas? — Rasa encarou a idosa.

— Irmã! — Ebizo olhou-a repreensivo, ele não fazia ideia do que ela andava fazendo.

— Ela também tentou me convencer a produzir e estudar venenos ao invés de medicamentos — o rapaz loiro respondeu.

Frente às acusações, Chiyo fingiu-se de desentendida e riu. Bancar a senil agora não a livraria de nada, mas daria tempo até que ela pensasse no que fazer. Porém, Ebizo tomou iniciativa quanto a situação:

— E o que precisamos fazer para que essas informações não cheguem aos outros membros do Conselho?

Deixar o posto já seria motivo mais do que suficiente para o povo de Suna inventar pretextos fantasiosos, mas deixar o posto sendo acusado de traição dava brecha até mesmo para os representantes do País do Vento tomarem medidas mais drásticas.

— Precisam apenas se afastar, quanto mais recluso melhor escondidas as acusações ficarão — o Kage respondeu friamente.

.

.

.

_Diferente da minha amada Karura, eu sabia ser um monstro. Mas igual a ela, eu fui importante para Rasa._

_Igual, apenas de um jeito diferente._


End file.
